The Imposter
by Dawn is rising in the Sky
Summary: Alyssa takes her ill brothers place on an evacuation flight. But when the plane crashes on an island, Alyssa and her friend Robert must try as hard as possible to stop the other boys from finding out that Alyssa isn't 'Lee' but a female imposter.
1. Chapter 1

This is my second story and I'd really appreciate any feedback. Also let me know who you want Alyssa to end up with. So far I'm leaning towards Jack. Oh and I own nothing but Alyssa. If I did own lord of the flies, I'd be a very happy person.

Alyssa pleaded with the woman behind the desk.

"Please. My brother is ill, if you just switch our tickets then I'm sure he'll be better by the time of the girls evacuation."

The woman looked at her pleading face and sighed.

"Alright but you'll have to disguise yourself as a boy."

Alyssa smiled at her and Robert handed her Will's uniform to change into. Alyssa quickly changed into the uniform in the back room and exited five minutes later to board the plane with Robert. She had concealed her brown hair in her brother's cap, allowing only her bangs to hang loose and fall just above her bright green eyes. She grinned at Robert and he returned the gesture as they sat in their seats. Alyssa slouched in her chair and slowly fell asleep as Robert chatted with his choir friends who had somehow all manged to get seats together.

Alyssa was woken up when Robert started shaking her. There was screaming all around her. She glanced out of the window and saw the plane going down. Robert had disappeared. Alyssa somehow managed to drag both herself and a little'un out of the burning plane and into the jungle. She left the little'un by a tree and ran back to get the small tub of tablets, concealing them in her pocket before going to find a place to rest.

Alyssa woke some time later to what sounded like a trumpet. She got slowly to her feet and pulled her cap over her hair, before setting off in search of the sound. She finally arrived at a beach where a group of boys of varying ages sat. She noticed one boy was holding a shell of some sort. Alyssa hesitantly walked forward and sat on a log near a bunch of little'uns playing in a patch of grass. It wasn't long before a fat boy wearing glasses stood before her.

"Excuse me, but what's your name and how old are you?"

"My name's Lee and I'm 16." She regarded him carefully. He couldn't be much younger than her. Alyssa tuned him out after he introduced himself as Piggy and he moved on asking others for their names and ages. She was brought back when she heard singing. It was the choir. She looked along the ranks and grinned when she spotted Robert. He looked tired. It was no wonder, he was wearing the tog that went over his uniform and in this heat! He had to be dying! When they came to a stop Alyssa heard some of the boys ask to rest. It wasn't until one boy fainted that they were allowed to do so. She felt the log she was sitting on shift slightly as someone sat down next to her.

"Hey, Alyssa. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Robert and it's Lee around the others."

"Whatever you say, 'Lee'."

Alyssa paid more attention to the ages of the boys as they were spoken. She learned that along with her three boys - Jack, Roger and Ralph - were aged 16. Along with Robert and Piggy there were a few others aged 15 and the rest were aged from 6 to 13.

"Right," spoke the boy Aly recalled to be Jack. He was fairly good looking. He had a brownish/blonde colour of hair and blue eyes. "We ought to have a chief to decide things."

Several boys echoed this and soon names were randomly being called out.

"I'll do it," said Jack "I'm chapter chorister and head boy. I can sing C sharp."

There was murmurs of agreement, until.

"What about him? The boy with the shell. He ought to be chief."

Many murmurs of agreement followed.

"We should have a vote."

They all cast their vote and Ralph won. Jack - whom Ralph decided was still in carge of the choir - declared that he and the choir were hunters, before he, Ralph and a 13 year old boy named Simon went exploring to see if the island was really an island. Alyssa reflected on some of the boys. Roger had dark hair hidden under his cap and an almost silver shade of eyes. He seemed to be quite anti-social talking only to Jack and a couple of the other members of the choir. Simon was a strange boy and yet he seemed to be the calmest. It unnerved her, the way his green eyes practially shone from under his curtain of black hair. There were the twins Sam and Eric or 'Samneric' as the others called them. They were like one person split in half. They were twelve years old. Then there was the chief. Ralph. He had fair hair and his eyes were blue/green. He had a reserved kind of presence and Alyssa was sure he'd make a good chief. She glanced around only to realise she was alone. She stood up and headed towards a group of little'uns trying to build a sandcastle.

It was several hours before the others returned. Robert and Aly were playing tag with the little'uns when they heard the call. Well, Alyssa was playing tag, Robert was watching and laughing everytime she fell. The sound of the conch rang out and the little'uns immediately jumped off of Alyssa and ran down the beach. Alyssa and Robert exchanged looks before following. She sat down on an unoccupied log - while Robert sat near the hunters - and was surprised when all of the little'uns crowded around her. Robert having seen the look of surprise on Alyssa's face couldn't help but chuckle, causing Alyssa to stick her tongue out and playfully roll her eyes. Robert stuck his tongue out also and Alyssa crossed her arms and legs and pouted. In that moment she looked very much like a girl. Robert realising this caught her eye and gave her a look telling her this. She quickly returned to her original pose glancing around to make sure no one had noticed the momentary slip of her guise. Unfortunately, neither she nor Robert realised that someone had.

So what did you think? Please review, I always work harder when people review.


	2. Chapter 2

**thanks to everyone who reviewed my story, I'm glad you like it. Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter but someone stole all my inspiration so here's the next chapter and I hope you like this one as well.**

Simon watched Robert and 'Lee' talking by the ocean. He'd had suspicions about 'Lee' being a girl but her performance with the little'uns after he, Ralph and Jack returned yesterday just confirmed it.

"Lee, I need to speak to you, please. In private."

Robert and Alyssa looked up at Simon as he began speaking. They exchanged looks and Alyssa nodded and stood. She followed Simon as he headed towards the forest. He stopped once they were out of sight of the others.

"I know you're a girl, Lee."

Alyssa turned to face Simon and opened her mouth to speak but Simon beat her to it.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to tell the others. What's your real name?"

"It's Alyssa."

"How did you get here and how did Robert find out?"

"It was Robert's idea and my brother was ill so I convinced the woman to swap my seat with Will's."

"I'll help you keep your secret if you like, Alyssa."

"Thanks, but why?"

"If the others find out that your a girl, they'll start treating you different and then who knows how they'll try to do."

"Thanks again, I figure I'll stick with Robert while I'm here."

"Alright then. C'mon let's head back before the others decide to start looking for us."

He and Alyssa started picking their way through the tree towards the boys. Robert gave Alyssa a questioning look as she returned to her seat next to him and she murmured words too low for the others to hear. She replayed the entire conversation between herself and Simon to Robert. A look of panic came over his face but was quickly replaced by one of relief. Robert caught Simon's eye and gave him a nod of gratitude, Simon smiled slightly in response. Ralph stood and immediately everyone grew quiet. Alyssa edged closer to Robert for comfort who in response, gave a playful nudge to the shoulder. they returned their eyes to Ralph as he began to speak.

"Right, we need to get rescued, but no one knows where we are."

This statement was followed by loud talking from all of the boys and girl assembled. Piggy took the conch from Ralph.

"Ralph's right. No one knows where we are. They knew where we were going but not where we are, 'cause we never got where we were going."

"Obviously." Robert muttered causing Alyssa to give a wry smile, while rolling her eyes at the obviousness of the statement.

"Where were we going?" asked a little'un.

"We were going home." Piggy answered. At the mention of home the little'uns began to cry and whimper.

"Oh, nice one Piggy!" Alyssa muttered loud enough for the boys around her to hear, making sure she could still pass as a boy."Stop crying. What would your parents think?" she murmured to the little'uns. She could hear someone else doing the same thing. Alyssa returned to her seat and realised that it had been Jack who had been speaking to the little'uns.

"Piggy's completely clueless, isn't he?" Robert asked quietly.

"Yeah." Alyssa agreed. She didn't think Piggy was _completely_ clueless, but she wasn't brave enough to disagree.

Once again they returned their attention back to the assembly. A little'un had began talking about a beast and was asking Ralph what he was going to do about it. Jack answered saying that he and the hunters would hunt down and kill the beast if it existed. Ralph then started saying that they needed a signal fire in case anyone was looking for them. This got everyone over excited and they sprinted towards the top of the island making a pile of wood. Piggy stood nearby and watched. Jack ran over and took Piggy's glasses, causing Piggy to cry out.

"My specs! Give them back, I can't see without my specs. Give 'em back!"

"Shut up, Piggy." Ralph said softly.

Jack lit the fire using the specs and Ralph returned them to Piggy. Everyone began to dance around in celebration and no one saw the fire getting out of control.

"Hey look, the fire!" a voice called out.

Everyone froze for a second before trying to stamp out the fire or beat it with their jackets. They began to turn away and run down the mountain to the beach. The out of control fire spreading to the trees behind them.

Each of them collapsed on the beach.

"Look, what happened. You were careless and where's that little'un? The one with the mark on his face?" Piggy began lecturing.

"I didn't see you helping build the fire or try and put it out." snapped Robert.

"I couldn't because of my athsma."

"Don't act innocent, Piggy. You were up there too. You could've told us it was getting out of control." Alyssa's voice was quiet and Robert placed a hand on her shoulder. She shrank back slightly as Piggy glared at her.

"That's enough. We'll relight the fire tomorrow and assign groups to look after it." Ralph's voice seemed to cut throught the tension.

"My hunters and I will be in charge of keeping the fire going." Jack offered.

"Alright, then. Let's get some sleep. We can relight the fire tomorrow and start trying to build shelters for us to sleep in."

The next morning, true to their word, the boys relit the fire but this time with more caution. Samneric were the first to go on fire duty. Robert and Alyssa sat on some rocks not far from the ocean, talking as Robert sharpened his spear for hunting. Alyssa spied Simon sneaking away into the forest again.

"Where do you think he goes?"

"Who?" Robert asked glancing up from his spear.

"Simon. Where do you think he goes when he sneaks of into the jungle?"

"I dunno. Don't really care that much either. He's half batty, Simon is."

Their talk was interrupted by Piggy once again coming up and badgering Alyssa to help Ralph build the shelter since Simon had gone for a break.

"Alright, alright. I'll be there in a minute." Alyssa sighed."I'm off to help them with the shelters. It might stop Piggy going on and moaning at me for a while."

"You should just start hanging around the hunters and Jack more. He scares Piggy shitless."

"You're a hunter. You're even holding your spear and Piggy still comes and annoys me when I'm with you."

"Yeah, yeah. Hey, I'm going hunting in a bit. Could you give me a couple of tablets, just in case?"

"Just in case." Alyssa repeated and gave Robert two tablets from the pill case, grinning at him and then turning and going to help with the shelters.

**okay there's the second chapter, let me know if there's anything I can improve on and if you've decided who you think Alyssa should end up with or even if and when Alyssa should be found out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay I keep forgetting to say that I only own Alyssa and that's about it, sadly. If you have any ideas for events that you'd like me to add into my story then let me know. Thanks again to everyone who reviewed. Here's chapter 3.**

Alyssa stepped away from the shelter, blood from the cuts on the palms of her hands dripped onto the sand. She wiped the sweat from her brow as she leaned her elbow on Ralph's shoulder.

"Get off, Lee. It's too hot for me to hold you up as well." Ralph muttered.

Alyssa groaned then complied. Looking around she spied most of the boys in the water, though she couldn't go into the water completely, she could still wade in a little. Alyssa entered the water until it reached her knees. She almost didn't see Samneric coming up behind her. At the last second she turned, jumping towards them slightly causing them to trip and fall into the water. Alyssa chuckled throatily as they got up.

"Lee, will you come and watch the fire with us? Please."

That was something that really puzzled Alyssa, they said everything either at the same time or said separate words that made up the sentance, but that were so fluently said you couldn't tell that they hadn't said them together unless you watched them.

"I dunno guys, I need to find Robert. I'll tell you what, though, I'll come up after I've talked to Robert."

The twins flashed her a face cracking grin before scampering off towards the forest. Alyssa wandered around for a while longer looking for Robert.

"Lee!" a voice called out.

Alyssa looked behind her to see Robert running towards her. He stopped in front of her, gasping for air.

"I ... need my ... haemophillia ... tablets." he gasped out.

Alyssa chuckled before reaching into her shorts pocket, pulling out the precious tub of tablets and handing them to him. He took them gratefully and grinned.

"We're going on a hunt. Jack says we'll catch something for sure this time, he says he knows where the pigs hide."

"Sounds wizard." Alyssa responded. "It'll be nice to have something decent to eat." She added.

"Yeah, meat beats fruit everytime. See you later, Aly." Robert called out over his shoulder.

"Bye," Alyssa said softly to no one in particular.

Robert hissed in pain again as Alyssa wrapped a strip of his shirt around the wound on his arm.

"Are you sure you should keep hunting with the others, Robert?" Alyssa asked as she glanced around to make sure they were alone.

"I've got to, Aly, I'm a member of the choir aren't I?"

"Well, yeah, but so's Simon and he doesn't hunt."

"Simon! Of course Simon doesn't hunt! He's batty!"

"Please don't call him that, Robert. He's doing us a favour by keeping my secret." Alyssa whispered slightly afraid of defending Simon.

"I guess you're right, but I'm still going to keep hunting. As long as I take my tablets, my blood clots fine."

"Those tablets won't last forever, Robert and what if you get too badly hurt. I don't want my only defender to be Simon."

"I'll be fine, honest."

"Alright, Robert, but if you're not, I'll hit you over the head with your own spear."

"Yeah,yeah. I've got to go otherwise they'll leave without me. I'll see you when I get back, alright 'Lyssa?"

"Alright, but if somethin' happens happens to you, I'll kick your butt."

Robert chuckled and ran off again, Alyssa shaking her head grinning as she looked after him.

Alyssa looked up from the sandcastle she and Simon had been helping a couple of little'uns build on the beach. There was a sound ringing throughout the silence, causing the others to look up as well. It was Alyssa who spotted it first. A plane.

"Simon. A plane." Alyssa murmured. "A plane." she repeated louder this time.

The others repeated the phrase before Ralph heard it and began to run up the mountain upon noticing the lack of smoke. Ralph hesitated before running back down, grabbing Piggy's glasses and running back up again. Alyssa followed her curiosity getting the best of her again.

"Alyssa, wait up!" she heard Simon call.

She prayed no one else realised what he had said. Alyssa reached the top of the mountain only to find that Ralph was the only one up there. Simon appeared next to her, she gave him a glare and he mouthed 'sorry' with an apologetic smile. She nodded slightly to show he was forgiven before turning to Ralph.

"Where did they go?" she asked quietly.

Her question was answered a few moments later when a group of voices singing was heard. The voices were followed by the hunters. It was a few seconds until Alyssa could distinguish the words of the chant.

"Kill the pig, slit her throat, bash her in."

Those same nine words repeated over and over in perfect unison. the chant continued until the hunters reached Ralph. Alyssa noted with interest that each of the boys had paint covering his face. They appeared almost savage as their words and laughter blurred together. She was repulsed but couldn't help but be drawn in at the same time. Just as she felt she would be completely gone, Ralph spoke.

"You let the fire out." His voice was the coldest Alyssa had ever heard it and immediately all of the good natured atmosphere was gone.

"It's alright." Jack said. "We can just light it again and besides we caught a pig."

"You let the fire out." Ralph's voice was monotone.

"But we ... "

Ralph cut him off.

"You let the bloody fire out!" Ralph yelled. "There was a plane! We could have gone home."

At the mention of home a little'un began to whimper. Alyssa reached out and placed her hand on his shoulder as a sign of comfort but not wanting to appear too girly. The little'un sniffed and looked at her before hugging her around her middle. She draped one of her arms over his shoulder and let it fall loose over his back, she gave him a slight squeeze and smiled at him. He smiled weakly back. She tuned back into the argument to hear Jack speaking.

" ... apologise. There alright, I'm sorry."

The hunters nodded in approval whereas Ralph stayed silent. Alyssa could almost feel the anger emanating from him. She supposed she forgave Jack. After all Robert had, not to mention he _**had**_ apologised. He didn't know that a plane was going to appear and they did have some proper food now. Yes, she supposed she forgave Jack. The hunters set about rebuilding the fire, they had to build it a few feet away as Ralph was standing in the orginal spot and no one, not even Jack, had the guts to ask him to move. Alyssa sighed. She could already see the cracks forming.


End file.
